Stuck With You,The Continuation!
by lovehim1024
Summary: A sequel to Stuck On You by Invader Vega. All credit for part one of this fic,Stuck On You,goes to its author Invader Vega.
1. Confessions!

This story is a present for Invader Vega. This is a sequel to his/her story called

"Stuck With You" all credit for this story's creation goes to that story, Invader Vega,and a random sequel idea at 4:30 in the morning. DISCLAIMER! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ,any of the characters,or "Stuck With You" Please enjoy chapter 1...Confessions!

Marik eventually lets go of Bakura. He looks away, blushing slightly. The two spirits sit silently for a while until Marik says "Sorry about the clinging, Bakura. I was just a little freaked out about not being able to feel anything except you...I must have seemed like a scared little girl."

"You did, Marik. I won't hold it against you though. I freaked out the first time I got stuck in here too. I was just more violent about it." Bakura shuddered at the memory a little. "Don't even get me bloody started on that one!" he said after shaking his head to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts.

"Well what now?" Marik asked boredly. "How are we gonna pass the time in this Ra-forsaken place?"

"We could play a game I guess." Bakura suggested. "You can pick what. Oh and no cardgames, seeing as I currently don't posses any cards."

"I don't either. Hmmmmm...Truth or Dare?" Marik said,sighing in boredom. /I hope I don't come to regret this later/ Marik thought.

"Oh, what could it hurt,sure. Me first Marik." Bakura said, smirking evilly. /Please pick truth you sexy and effeminate wanker!/ Bakura thought.

"I don't really trust you,so truth for now..." Marik replied.

"how do you feel about me Marik?" Bakura asked, chuckling softly.

/Crap in a bucket! Why the **EFF **did he have to ask that? Well he wants the truth so here goes nothing!/ Marik thought. "Well I-I-I l-love y-y-you." he stuttered out.

"Sorry,didn't quite catch that." Bakura said.

"I love you!" Marik squeaked out.

" I l-love you too..." Bakura said, blushing bright red.

"My turn...truth or dare?" Marik asked.

"Dare!" Bakura shouted.

"Kiss me!" Marik shouted back.

Bakura forcefully pressed his lips to Marik's, pushing his way into his mouth and battling Marik's tongue for dominance. Marik gripped Bakura's shirtfront and pulled him closer. Soon they broke away and took a little nap, Marik resting peacefully in Bakura's arms.

A/N: Hope you like! A little OOC,but not too bad! Chapter 2 will be made soon! See ya all then!


	2. Tragic Pasts and the ring is found

Stuck with you, the continuation- chapter 2: tragic pasts and the ring is found

When Marik awoke, he smiled slightly as memories of his sweet dream flooded the young Egyptian's mind. Stretching one leg slightly to bring feeling back into it, he tried to remember his dream.

** Marik's dream**

He and Bakura were walking through the woods and came to a large, open meadow. Bakura smiled at him and laced their fingers together. Soon the two stopped walking and laid down in the grass. Bakura stroked Marik's hair lovingly and Marik kissed him softly on the lips. Soon they were making out. Then Bakura strips his shirt off and then Marik's. Just as they were about to pick up where they left off Marik awoke.

** End Marik's dream**

Bakura was waking up by now as well and they kissed again.

"Bakura, tell me more about you." Marik said. Concerned because of what his lover might ask to know, Bakura asked, "What would you like to know?" and silently hoped Marik didn't ask about his past life or the massacre at Kul Elna. He didn't want Marik to see him cry or to be shocked or scared by what happened then.

"I'd like to know about what happened in your past life, all I know is that you were Akiefa the thief king. Did you have a family or friends?" Marik asked curiosly.

"Um...I don't know Marik... I had a very sad life then and I don't want to scare you with what happened to my family."

"Please Bakura! I really want to know! I'll tell about my past if you tell me about yours!"

/Damn! You really want this...I just don't want to cry in front of you Marik.../ Bakura sadly thought. "Okay I'll tell you. I had a family until I was six years old. Then my village..." Bakura's voice cracked and a single tear slipped down his pale face, "was destroyed by Pharaoh Aknumkhanun to fashion the Mellinium Items. I was the sole survivor, after witnessing my mother decapitated with a sword, my father ran through with a spear, and my sister raped and then her head smashed with a large stone brick. I only escaped with a scar." Bakura was sobbing now and holding on to Marik for support. "Marik, I don't want to tell anymore!" Bakura cried out.

"Okay I'll tell you about my past." Marik said while still stroking Bakura's hair in an attempt to soothe the sobbing man he called his lover. "mine wasn't as bad as yours but plenty sad..." Marik held his lover tighter and began his tale.

"My birth lead to my mother's death. A few years later I received the tombkeeper's initiaion where my father,the bastard, carved open my back and branded the Pharaoh's secret onto my back. Two nights later I killed my father as my **EFF**ing yami because my father almost killed my adopted brother, Rishid." now Marik's own voice cracked and he and Bakura just sat there hugging. They sat and comforted each other for awhile,tears streaming down the faces of both young men. Eventually they both fell asleep, Marik holding Bakura protectively and Bakura's arms wrapped around Marik's waist.

Meanwhile, the Pharaoh had just defeated Marik's darker half and Ryou found the Mellinium ring.

A/N:  so how was it? Please review! Chapter three will be up soon. Bakura and Marik were WAY OOC in this chapter but I've been planning on a few angsty hurt/comfort moments throughout this story.


End file.
